Unexpected Love
by Letta-chan
Summary: Yuki's POV. He and Kyou have hated each other for along time. But what happens what that hate turns into love? Kyou/Yuki


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
  
Author's note: This is a YAOI fic between Kyou and Yuki. If you are uncomfortable with this pairing, then I ask you to please leave. Thank you.  
Yuki tells this story.  
Unexpected Love - Chapter 1  
  
Everything was going great today. Nothing could go wrong. Except for maybe getting into another fight with Kyou, but other wise then that. Nothing. Or so I thought.  
  
Since it was getting close to graduation, the teachers set up a carnival for us out in the field. I went to enjoy myself and I even got to ride in the Ferris wheel with Tohru except for the fact that Kyou had to go with us since Tohru wanted to go with both of us. But that didn't get me mad. I understood that she wanted to spend equal time with us, even though I wish he wasn't there so many times.  
  
"Look! A fortune teller!" Tohru said taking Kyou's and mine arm. She dragged us over to the booth. "One person at a time," she read, "Who wants to go first?" I looked at Tohru and Kyou. No one seemed to want to go first. "I'll go I guess," I said smiling. I went inside the booth and sat down. It was all purple inside and filled with candles. "First time?" a lady with gray hair asked coming in. My eyes widened. How did she know? She laughed as she sat down. "I could sense it in you," the lady said, "Now lets see." She started flipping cards. As I watched her flip some over and some down, I started getting very uncomfortable. Relax, it's not like she can really tell my future just by flipping cards.  
  
"You will fall in love with someone you never expected you would," the lady said looking at me. I blinked. This was creepy. I thanked her and went outside. Kyou was arguing with Tohru why he had to go to the stupid fortuneteller anyways. I knew that the lady couldn't really know my future but those words stuck in my mind for some reason. Who did she mean? I already knew that I liked Tohru more then a friend.  
  
After getting everyone's fortunes told, we decided to go back home. What did she mean what she said? Who could it be? "Ano..Sohma-kun? Are you okay?" Tohru asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "I'm fine Honda-san," I replied. We finally made it back home, without a fight between Kyou and me. Tohru went to the kitchen and started making dinner and Kyou and I went upstairs. But Kyou barely went to his room. He went to the roof instead. I wonder what he does up there.  
  
As I went up to my room, the fortuneteller's words came back to me. Who could it be? "Someone you never expected". This was really beginning to bug me. But why am I paying so much attention to it anyways? I changed my clothes and went back downstairs. Everyone was already there sitting and waiting for dinner. I sat down and Tohru came in with dinner. After we ate, I decided to go watch TV. I was just flipping through the channels seeing if I would find anything good. "Oy! Leave it there," a voice behind me said. I looked around and saw Kyou standing in the doorway. "This?" I asked pointing to the screen where a boy was stalking a girl.  
  
He nodded and sat down on the other side of the room. I sighed and looked down. "So this is the kind of movies that the baka neko likes to watch," I said. He stood up. "What did you say k'so nezumi!?" Kyou shouted. I stood up also. "You heard what I said baka neko," I replied. Kyou started shouting swears at me before throwing punches at me. I missed them all and ended up throwing him all the way down the hall. "Baka neko...," I said before leaving the room. I went up upstairs and was just about to go in my room when I remembered how Kyou always went up to the roof. I want to find out why he goes up there all the time.  
  
I sneaked past everyone and went up to the roof. A nice cool breeze welcomed me as I sat down on the roof. I looked up at the sky. The view is beautiful and the air is so refreshing. No wonder Kyou always spends his time here. "What are you doing here?" Kyou asked. I looked to the side and saw him standing there. "I wanted to see why you come up here all the time," I said looking back at the sky. He walked over to the other side of the roof and lied down. We both sat there looking at the sky. I'm surprised that we're not fighting.  
  
I looked at him as the breeze swept around him and made his orange hair fall around his face. He looks so peaceful and cute right now. My eyes nearly bulged out. As quick as I could without saying anything, I ran off the roof and ran to my room. I closed the door and felt my head. No fever. Maybe it was something I ate or the roof air. How could I EVER think that way about Kyou? My rival. The person that I hated and wish that he would leave me alone. How could I? 


End file.
